Partygoer
The Partygoer is a unique Splicer model encountered in BioShock 2. The models are meant to showcase the perfect, beautiful citizens of Rapture before they lost their minds and became mutated from their abuse of the substance ADAM. ''BioShock 2'' In the opening cinematic, Subject Delta briefly observes the Partygoer model as Rapture Citizens celebrating New Year's Eve at the Adonis Luxury Resort. The models are only seen two other times: In Dionysus Park, briefly during a flashback, and in Outer Persephone during the extended "Little Sister vision" portion of the level. There, Delta sees the city of Rapture the way the girls have been conditioned to see it: an idealized, beautiful utopia. Instead of hideous, deformed Splicers, the area is populated by the regal Rapture Citizens. Their corpses are outlined with angel wings and halos while their blood looks like rose petals. Design Removed content and unused radio messages from BioShock 2's original Prelude level, which would have taken place in the Welcome Center during the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, reveal that Partygoers would indeed act as enemies. Despite their regal appearance, these Splicers would show their aggressive form as Subject Delta fought through them to get young Eleanor Lamb to safety. Small hints of their previous status as enemies still remain when the models are seen in the Outer Persephone. These models are not meant to be encountered under ordinary circumstances by Subject Delta, yet they can exhibit characteristics of normal enemies. Using Console Commands, the player can cheat their way back to the idealized version of the level. Eleanor Lamb, in her Big Sister suit, will instinctively attack the models like she would normal enemies. She attacks by lobbing fireballs or tackling them. Once dead, they will go rag doll. Just like normal enemies, their bodies sometimes hold loot and are labeled as per their fighting style, in this case,"Rapture Citizen." Appearance The men and women of this model class are dressed in white tie attire. They wear "clean" versions of some of the BioShock 2 masks. Male The male version is dressed in a tailcoat, bow tie, dress shirt, waistcoat, trousers, and oxford shoes as per white tie standards. The model wears a boutonnière on his tailcoat which has peaked lapels. All models have brown eyes, black, slicked-back hair, and a widow's peak. Model 1: This model is dressed entirely in red except for the white shirt, tie, waistcoat, and carnation. Model 2: This model is dressed entirely in black except for the white shirt, tie, and carnation. His waistcoat is red. Model 3: This model is dressed entirely in a golden ivory fabric except for his tie, which is white, and his carnation, which is pink. Model 4: This model is dressed exactly like model 1, except his clothes are grungy and soiled. He looks like he's been beaten and has dried blood on him. His tie is torn slightly and his carnation is gone. Female The female version is dressed in a three-tiered, floor-length, strapless ball gown, with high heels of matching color. She wears white opera-length evening gloves, a pearl bracelet on her right arm, and a pearl necklace. Her eyes are green and her hair is worn short and up in a finger wave style. Model 1: This model wears a red dress and has blonde hair. Model 2: This model wears a golden dress and has light brown hair. Model 3: This model wears a black dress and has black hair. Model 4: This model wears a dark turquoise dress and has red hair. Model 5: This model is dressed exactly like model 2, except her dress has been ripped near the end and is stained. Her make up is smeared and it appears as if she was beaten. Video Gallery 2-08-C-02.jpg|"Sleepy angels shine... ADAM shine." 2-08-C-03.jpg|"Who watches over sleeping angels? I do, I do..." Outer_Pers-Excessive.png|''Eleanor goes in for the kill.'' Outer_Pers-That's_Harsh.png|''That seems excessive.'' Launch Trailer-Ghosts.png|The Partygoers seen as Ghosts in BioShock 2's launch trailer. Bioshock_deco04.jpg|''Concept art of the model.'' Behind the Scenes *Concept art from the Deco Devolution Art Book depicts three models: The male and the female models seen in the game and a second male model not present. This absent model has a gaunt face, prominent nose, sunken eyes, and a sickly thin physique. Some of the early concept art for their design shows them in a more hunched over, animalistic poses. *These models do not have any dialogue, except for in the games opening cinematic when a man gasps at the sight of Subject Delta, and a woman is seen singing on stage for a New Year's party. Category:BioShock 2 Removed Content Category:BioShock 2 Characters